Gilligan's Hero
by Doll Girl
Summary: AU to "Wrongway Feldman Returns" Gilligan gets sick for real and Wrongway proves who he really is. As do the Castaways. One Shot


Gilligan had done it again. This time though it could be the key to getting off of the island. The first mate had fallen ill during Wrongway's visit and the pilot was tenderly wiping his brow with a cool cloth worried for the boy.

The others couldn't believe how serious it had gotten so fast. The Professor feared malaria or other tropical disease and expressed the importance of a real doctor to Wrongway Feldman.

The pilot frowned. "Truth be told Professor I'm not sure a hospital will take him. They may save his life but they could also ruin it with medical bills. Healthcare has gone through the roof."

"He has medical insurance through the Navy," Skipper said getting irrirtated. "He was medically discharged."

"Oh top of that I will pay what needs to be paid and more to ensure his full health," Mr Howell said sharing the Skipper's irritation with the pilot.

Roy was also losing patience. "If you care about Gilligan you will take him back to civilization and get him admitted into a real hospital!"

"What if he dies there?" Wrongway asked looking up at them.

"He has a better chance of dying here!" Roy snapped having had it. His temper, normally nonexistent, flared. "Gilligan looks to you as a hero! You don't help him his death will be on your conscience!"

"Please Mr Feldman! Help him!" the women begged.

Wrongway looked down at the sleeping boy. "Sometimes the best thing you can do for someone is let them go."

"WHAT?!" the castaways cried out in anger.

He put a hand on the boy's brow. "You're all better off here away from the darkness that's been consuming the world. War, hate...they'd devour Gilligan. No...let him go to Heaven. He'll be safe there."

"Oh how could you!" Mary Ann cried as she ran into the girl's hut sobbing.

Ginger marched over and slapped him. "You're nothing but a coward!" She used all of her might to shove him away from the young sailor. "Stay away from him you horrible man!"

Wrongway watched stunned as Ginger ran after Mary Ann to comfort her. He took a step back towards Gilligan but Roy stood in the way while the Skipper picked up Gilligan as gently as he could.

"Take him to my hut," Roy said to the Skipper as he glared at Wrongway. "The world is not that bad of a place. You just want to run away and hide like a coward. Then go. You will be alone. You will get no help from us." His sky blue eyes were hard as steel and cold as ice. "You're willing to just let him die well I'm not! I'm going to fight for him! WE are going to fight for him!"

"You don't truly care for the poor boy like we do!" Mrs Howell said. "You may leave Mr Feldman. Never return here!"

"But…" Wrongway started but Mr Howell merely pointed to the beach where his plane was currently resting. The pilot bowed his head with a sigh before leaving. "Tell Gilligan I'm sorry."

"Just go," Thurston said dangerously.

"One more thing…"

They all turned to the supply hut as the Skipper walked out fuming. He went over to Wrongway and glared. "You ever come back I will skin you alive and leave you for the headhunters. That's not a threat. That's a promise. I don't take kindly to those that gain my first mate's trust and then trample on it like you have."

"Skipper I…"

"I don't care what you have to say! Get out of here NOW!"

Wrongway nodded again before leaving. Minutes later the sound of the plane engine started before flying off.

The hours after he left were a flurry of activity as everyone worked tirelessly to help the sick first mate.

In the end an antidote was made and administered. Gilligan would defy the odds and live once again much to their relief.

Gilligan woke up when his fever broke and met the relieved eyes of the Skipper. The captain smiled at him as he stroked his hair and motioned around the room.

Gilligan blinked and looked around seeing Mary Ann and Ginger resting against each other against the wall beside the bed covered in a blanket. The Howell's were practically draped over a nearby table sound asleep. The Professor was leaning against the bed, also sound asleep.

Wrongway was nowhere to be found and Gilligan felt like a fool for believing he would help them.

The boy looked at the Skipper and smiled in gratitude. He didn't need Wrongway for a hero.

He had six of them right there.


End file.
